Starting a Family
by Nlambert99
Summary: My first Fan-Fic Sara and Grissom have a baby and start a family, a collection of Family moments!
1. Chapter 1 (The Beginning)

**Plot Summary**: Sara and Grissom have a baby and start a family, A bunch of one-shots showing family moments.

**Characters:** Sara Sidle + Gil Grissom (+1)

**Catergory:** Family

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** I don't own C.S.I, unfortunately, if I did things might of been different!

**A/N:** This is my first fan-fic and I'm actually only 14 so please be nice, if you don't like it please tell me, I can take critism but constructive critism would be nice so I might actually be able to improve!

_**The Beginning**_

Gil Grissom awoke to the sound of someone throwing up coming from the en-suite bathroom, his instints immediatly took over as he rushed to the door, to find it locked, knocking on the door he asked

"Sara, are you okay in there?"

"Yeah, just a minute" came Sara's reply, she sounded ill,

Just after she said that the door unlocked and opened to reveal a very worried, ghostly looking Sara, immediatly becoming concerned Grissom asked her again;

"Sara, are you sure your okay?"

Just as he asked this Sara began to cry, soon her body was shaking as she wept as Grissom wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace,

"Sara, honey, what's wrong?" he asked again as he held her

"Gil, I'm ... Sorry" she replyed through the sobs "I'm so sorry"

"Sara, what's the matter, please tell me" he replied deeply concerned,

"Gil, I'm so sorry, please don't be mad" Sara pleaded as she wept

"Sara, you know I'd never be mad at you, I love you too much, please Sara just tell me what's the matter"

"Gil... I'm... Pregnant, I'm sorry" she sobbed

"Sara, that's Great" he said grinning "why are you sorry?"

"I thought you'd be mad at me" she confessed, sighing in relief

"Sara, why would I be mad?. This is Great"

"You really think so?"

"Yes Sar, I love you so much, more than anything" after he said this he kissed his wife "Everything's going to be okay, Sara, I promise" he said as they broke away.

Sara sighed relizing that everything would be fine, after she'd calmed down Grissom was the one to speak and break the silence

"How about some breakfast?" he asked

"Yeah... That would be good" Sara replied

As the couple reached the kitchen and sat down Sara suddenly Gasped "Gil, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean Sara?" he replied confussed,

"Well, your leaving in a weak to Paris..." as she tried to continue she was cut off by a grinning Grissom

"Sara, it's gonna be fine, I've decided to stay, I was going to tell you today, I've taken a teaching place at WLVU in forensics, I can't bare to leave you again, it breaks me everytime and I just hate it, I love you too much!" he admitted inturupting Sara

"Wow, Gil, I don't know what to say!" Sara replied gobsmacked

"I love you" Grissom said

"I love you too"

"Now Sara what's for breakfast?" he asked

Looking at the scene now you wouln't of guessed how the day had begun, the new family just looked too happy for that type of beginning to the day.

**A/N: Please review as I want to know what people think before I continue! If this is liked I will add a new chapter every week if not more often, circumstances allowing, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I like to thank each reviwer and follower (ect) individually for their support, I think that it's just nice to do so, so...

_Thanks to:_

_AA-MamaBirdCat -_ Yeah I know right most GSR stories seem to be depressing, I look past that and try to ignore the fact that Sara and Grissom are not together anymore! It's just too sad, that's why in the disclaimer I said that things would be different if I owned or had a say in the production of C.S.I, they would still be together and Grissom would be back or in episodes as a guest star!

_Hithui -_ Similar response to AA-MamaBirdCat really (Sorry) but yeah, happy GSR that's what we need or we're all gonna end up on anti-depressants!

and _Desflor_, _ValeGSR_ and _Brachypelma_ for following/favouriting me/the story

**P.S**_:_ I'm Sorry if I've missed anyone, (or spelt usernames wrong!) if I have I will thank you in the next chapter!

**_Telling Family_**

Grissom and Sara walked into the CSI reception hand-in-hand, walking towards the receptionist Grissom could feel Sara's hand shaking,

"Sara, calm down, it's going to be fine, we've talked about this!" Grissom whispered into Sara's ear.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just anxious that's all" Sara replied

"Hi Sara, Grissom" The receptionist spoke inturupting the couple "Here's your Guest Pass Grissom" she said handing a Guest Pass to him

"Thanks" he replied

The couple walked down the hallway and into the breakroom inside sat the full team, Nick , Greg , D.B Russell, Finn, Morgan, Al, David Hodges, "Super Dave", Henry, Jim Brass and even Ecklie.

"You called a family meeting D.B" said Nick as the pair walked in

"Yes, I did, but it's not for me, they did" D.B Rusell replied pointing to Sara and Grissom as they stepped through the glass door

"Hi Griss" Shouted Greg

"Hi Greg" replied Grissom almost deafened by his shout

"Watch it man, no need to shout G" Nick said grinning

"So guys, what is it?" asked Ecklie

"Well, guys, I... I mean we" Sara replied looking at Grissom "Are expecting!" Sara almost shouted

"Woe, wait a minute, Sara your preggers?" Asked Nick Suprised

"Yes" The couple replied to the texan in union

"Congrats" Said D.B

"Yeah Congrats" everyone said.

After Sara had recieved hugs from everyone and Grissom hand-shakes, Nick asked

"So, what's happening with you Griss?"

"I'm staying, don't worry Nick, I've got a teaching position at WLVU in forensics"

"So we'll be seeing more of you" he said "unfortuantly" he added whispering to Greg

"Hey, you, I heard that!" Grissom warned

"What?" Nick exclaimed "How could you hear that?" He joked

"I can lip-read Nick, and don't forget that, I may of pretended not to hear some of your sarcastic comments, but I could and still can" He warned again,

"Damn, No fair" Mumbled Nick

"Right everyone, assignments, Nick, Greg and Morgan 4.19 on the strip, Finn, your with me at a missing persons report, Sara, can I meet you in my office in 5, I need to speak to you" D.B inturupted recieving a groan from each person in the room minus Sara and Grissom.

"Sara, thanks for coming, just as your supervisor I just needed to speak to you about work"

"Yeah, Sure it's fine" Sara said sitting down

"Basically, there's just some minor rules about working when your pregnant"

"Yeah, I know" Sara replied "So what are they

"Well, you have to wait out side a crime scene or building, preferably in a car, waiting for it to be cleared, you can only work in the field until your 3 months due and well... I can't rememeber them all but they're all in this booklet" D.B said pushing a booklet entitled Pregnancy in Law Enforcement - Forensics the Handbook

"Oh... Thanks" Sara said "erm... I've gotta go I've got a scan at half-past" she continued looking at her watch

"Good Luck Sara" D.B wished her as she left through the door

"Thanks" she replied

Outside the door she met her husband Grissom and they headed to the hospital for the scan "Ready?" Grissom asked

"Yeah" Sara replied looking at her watch

"Don't worry Sara we've got plenty of time it's quarter to now" He said

"Okay"

**A/N:** if anyone has any ideas for future chapters then I will happily write them if you suggest them and I agree that they are cool! Obviously to some, **[SPOILER ALERT]** the next chapter will be about the first scan (sorry if I spoilt it for anyone!) and Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** My little thank you section!

_gsrfan34_ - Thanks, but I'm not really sure of the last chapter and this one, I might end up skipping a lot just to get the bits I am comfatable (excuse the spelling) writing.

_AA - MamaBirdCat_ - Thanks, I'm trying very hard to keep Grissom in character, it's proving very difficult to keep EVERYONE in character! Thank you, for you continuing support!

_gsrlover1_ - Just read this chapter! You'll probably be able to guess the rest of this! Can't really say a huge thanks to the end as that would be a bit of a spoiler for this chapter!

and _Desflor_, _ValeGSR_, _Brachypelma_ for following/favouriting me/the story

Also, there's a little suprise in this chapter!

Happy Reading

Natasha x

_**The First Meeting**_

"You ready?" Grissom asked Sara as they neared the door to the waiting room

"As ready as I'll ever be" She replied

"Nervous?" Grissom asked as they sat down, the hospital scent immediatly hit them as they sat on the plastic blue chairs and waited.

"Yeah!" She replied "What do you think?" she added sarcastically

"Okay, Okay!" He Joked

They were inturupted by the Nurse calling Sara's name

"Sara Grissom, would you like to come through" She said

Taking a huge breath Sara stood up, guided by Grissom they walked towards the Nurse, she must of immediatly noticed the worry displayed by both people as they stepped towards her, "Your first scan" she guessed,

"Yeah, is it that obvious?" Sara asked

"Don't worry Mrs. Grissom, you've both got the right to be nervous" She looked to both Sara and Grissom as she spoke, "it's a big deal, just in here, by the way, my name is Amy" she added, pointing to a door, as they entered the room and Sara layed down on the bed, Grissom grabbed Sara's hand and whispered "I love you" to her,

"I love you too" she replied

"right Sara, this maybe cold" the Amy said, applying the Gel to Sara's stomach

The room immediatly became filled with a heart beating as the Nurse proded around on Sara's stomach,

"Wow" said Amy

"What is it?" asked Sara and Grissom in union, voices full of concern,

"erm... congratulations, it's twins!" Amy replied

"Wow, twins" replied Sara

"and because you're about 16-18 weeks along, I can tell you both of the sexes as well, if you like?" Amy asked

Sara looked at Grissom "It's up to you Sara?" he said

"erm... well, yes please" Sara replied to Amy

"Well the first one is a boy, and the second is... a girl" said Amy

"Wow, that's great" said Grissom, estatic

"Yeah, it is, would you like a picture or two" asked Amy.

"Yes please" said Grissom

After they had paid for the images and walked outside to the car, it was Sara who's broke the silence

"Wow, twins" she said, obviously gob-smacked

"Yeah, isn't it great" Grissom replied

**A/N:** Right guys, from now on I'm gonna have a little naming competition, suggest a name if you want and at the right time I will choose the two I like! Thanks for the support shown so far... and also Chapter ideas would be appreciated. I'm not really sure about the last 2 chapters but hey! Also I'm away next week so I won't be able to upload hence why I'm uploading more now and when I get back!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi again guys, sorry I've not updated in about three weeks, I've been busy like hectically busy, I've been in Blackpool with my Mum and Uncle and Wales with my Grandma. Anyways, I like to say a quick thanks to **CSIMentalistTLK lover, legagurl, gsrfan34, Desaflor, Brachypelma, ValeGSR and silentwhispersfilltheair** for following/favouriting and

**AA-MamaBirdCat -** I would of liked to aswell but being a 14 year old the whole birth, leading up to the birth section is a bit 'strange and shady' otherwise meaning I don't have a clue! Sorry, I will shine a bit better in this story if you'd please follow along when it gets to stories of childhood which I'm mostly looking forward to writing and basing on stories about cousins and family friends! Sorry again!

and **gsrlover1 -** thanks for your continuing support, yeah I totally agree! Please wait until I can upload the next chapter, which is already writen and just awaiting a brief check and all! Then you will see that you previous comment/review is not wasted!

And also a big thanks to anyone I've missed and to them I apologise and anyone else who's reading along!

**Disclaimer:** CSI is still not mine, I don't own any of it, well apart from Episodes 1 and 2 on disc, a couple of badges and a t-shirt, but I don't really think that counts. The only things here that are officially mine are the ideas and mistakes, and I take pride in that! If anyone who does own even a part of CSI would like to give it to me for free please let nothing stop you!

_**Catherine**_

Sara awoke from her nap on the sofa to her phone ringing picking it up and answering it she said

"Sidle"

"Hey Sara, it's Cath"

"Catherine, hey"

"So, a little birdie told me that congratulations are in order"

"and would that little birdie be called Nick Stokes or Greg Sanders by any chance"

"Yeah,how would you've of guessed, so have you found out what your having yet?"

"Yeah, twins, a boy and a girl!" replied Sara smiling from ear-to-ear

"Really!"

"Yeah!"

"So, Sara,I'm in the area next week and wondering if you'd by any chance like to go shopping or something"

"Yeah sure, when?" replied Sara

"next Thursday perhaps, I'll pick you up at 2?" asked Catherine

"Yeah, that's fine"

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Catherine

"Fine, I guess"

"really?, cause I know what it's like, throwing up every 10 seconds, constantly wanting to sleep, it gets tiring to, especially when you can't do anything cause everyone insits on doing it for you!"

"Yeah, something like that, seriously I go to work and Nick and Greg seem to stalk me round and do everything for me, I just wanna tell them that I'm not a invalid, I'm only pregnant but knowing them they wouldn't have any of it!"

"I know, hey chin up, cause I gotta go, Linds is bugging me cause I gotta take her to her mates"

"Okay, see you later, bye Cath"

"See-Ya"

"Bye"

Thursday, 2pm

Sara walked towards the door as the door-bell rang, unlocking the door she immediatly smiled when she saw her old co-worker and friend at the other side of the door,

"Hey" said Catherine

"Hi" replied Sara as she hugged Catherine, before continuing "Come in"

Catherine walked in the door and sat on a bar-stool at the kitchen counter as Sara did the same,

"So long-time-no-see" Joked Catherine

"Yeah, I know, sorry things have been, hectic I think the right word would be" replied Sara

"So what you been doing since I last saw you?" asked Catherine

"erm... well... hospitals, erm... working, living and breathing I guess, what about you?"

"about the same, well... minus the hospitals" Sara and Catherine both laughed before Catherine continued "Lindsay graduated from the university a few week ago, 4 A*'s and 2 A's, I couldn't be prouder, and I met this guy, his names Jasper, and well... we got engaged yesterday!" Catherine finished the last bit with a smile

"Congrats" Sara announced hugging her friend

"Thanks, Nick and Greg don't know yet so I'd like to call into the lab today if that's okay and catch-up, talking about catching up, where's Gil?" asked Catherine

"he's at the University, he got a job teaching forensics" answered Sara

"oh... well can I hang around abit I havn't really spoke to him since I sent him out to you in Costa Rica"

"Sure"

"So do you wanna get off then?" asked Catherine "we could get some coffee and do some shopping and head to the lab if you want?"  
"Great, let me grab my keys" Sara replied

The two then got in the car and headed off to the mall, first to get coffee and shop and finally head to the lab for an hour, or two, or three!

**A/N:** Next Chapter is already writen as mentioned above and will be uploaded very soon, this week anyway! Chapter ideas will be gladly appreciated at anytime, thank you for reading, just please review and tell me what you think, I can take critism but constructive critism would be nice as that way I can improve and also please bear in mind I'm 14! Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

_**Naming**_

_**A/N**__:_ btw i've skipped another chunk of the story (sorry) to about where Sara would be about 5 months,

Thanks to for commenting;

**_gsrlover1_** - thanks for the suggestion, as you see in this chapter I have used them (in a fashion), I figured maybe Grissoms love of the westerns may of been a shared passion!

**_delita0204_**- love it, would make a great chapter! Thanks

and

_**CSIMentalistTLK lover, legagurl, gsrfan34, Desaflor, Brachypelma, ValeGSR and silentwhispersfilltheair**_

I apologise if I have missed anyone, if I have it's due to a issue with my email address as I havn't been able to access any new emails. Also a big thanks for everyone who is reading

* * *

Sara and Grissom were both sat in the living room of their new town-house, after weeks of hunting they'd both agreed that this was the one, it had 5 bed-rooms perfect for their growing family as well as a guest room and study, a kitchen, 1 bed-room was en-suite and two others were joined by another bathroom as well as another bathroom in the hall-way, a base-ment and attic and one decent perfect-for-children sized garden and a twin garage. Perfect. The team had helped the couple move in from their apartment and some had donated spare furniture to them, including a bed from Greg for the spare/guest room, a sofa suite from Finn and a desk from D.B and his wife Barbra. Now after about a week Sara was exhasted and Grissom was just about holding it together for them both, it would be wise-to-say that they both were ready for a much needed rest!

"Gil, I've been thinking, we should really start to think of some names" said Sara turning to face her husband,

"Yeah, we should, have you got any ideas?" he replied

"Well, I was thinking I do like the name Olivia, after this girl in a foster home that treat me like a sister, what about you?"

"Olivia sounds perfect dear, what about Olivia Louise?"

"Yeah, I love it!" Sara replied estatic

"What about Jake?" asked Grissom

"I was thinking more like Cody-James, after your Dad, but it's up to you Jake sound great too"

"Cody-James... You'd really do that for me" Sara looked at Grissom blankly "I mean name our son after my Dad"

"Yes Gil, I would, I think it's a great idea, I know, what about Cody-James Warrick"

"Yeah, so Olivia Louise and Cody-James Warrick, guess we can start calling them by their names instead of"

"little ones" they both Joked

10 minutes of comfortable silence followed when suddenly Sara gasped, immediatly worried Grissom rushed to his wifes side

"Gil, give me your hands" Grissom allowed his hands to be led to Sara's ever-growing stomach to feel his son and daughter kick for the first time, the couple both sat in complete silence smilling for about a minute

"I think they like their names" said Sara still smilling "this is a first!" she added

"Yeah, I agree" replied Grissom

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Please Review, any chapter ideas will be appreciated, please tell me what you think and that!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Birth and Beginnings**_

_**A/N:**_ Thanks to everyone who has been supporting me, instead of thanking you all individually like I have been doing I have decided to do it at the end as doing so is just taking more time to upload a new chapter, I hope no one minds!

Also, I know I could of written more but I am going to have to skip HUGE chunks of the story just so I know what to write as I don't know what it is like to be pregnant (bearing in mind that I'm 14) and that, I also will have a lot more ideas now as I do a lot of babysitting!

_**Disclaimer:**_ CSI is not mine, blah, blah, blah, don't sue!

* * *

Gil Grissom almost skipped out of the hospital room door,

"After being called every curse under the sun I am very pleased to tell you that I and Sara are now parents to two very happy, healthy babies!" he announced ecstatic to the eight people in the waiting room who were Nick, Greg, D.B, Finn, Catherine, Morgan, Wendy and Jim Brass,

"Awesome, Congrats" replied Greg receiving a round of "Yeah" from the others in the room,

"Hey new Dad, when to we get to meet them then?" asked Nick, smiling

"Oh Yeah, follow me" replied Grissom

As they stepped into the room, they all greeted Sara who was sat in the hospital bed cradling 2 tiny babies

"Oh my God, they're gorgeous" Catherine coo-ed over the twins and Sara "What are their Names?"

"Well this is Olivia Louise" Sara announced as she handed her to Catherine, and this is "Cody-James Warrick" she continued handing him to Jim.

Eventually the twins had been passed around the room and the others had just left leaving Catherine, Brass, Greg and Nick with Sara, Grissom and the twins,

"Listen, I erm... I mean we... hope you are okay with erm..." stuttered Grissom

"What my husband is trying to ask is that we hope you are okay with Cody having Warrick's name?"

"Yeah" came the reply from the four

"Hey, Sar, Griss I bet Warrick's looking down on you guys and smiling like he's never smiled before, he'd be proud and honoured to have his name in Cody's" Comforted Greg who was holding a sleeping Olivia

"Yeah and I bet Tina and Eli would love to meet them" said Nick who had formed a real kind of 'step-dad' relationship with Eli

"Yeah" Gil and Sara agreed

"Look guys as much as I'd love to stay Linds has been trying to call me for the last hour-or-so so I'd better call her back"

"Yeah, See you later Cath, thanks for everything" replied Sara

"Bye, yeah thank you for coming" replied Gil

"Yeah I gotta go to and unfortunately Nick's going to have to come with" Jim announced as he handed a sleeping Cody back to Gil,

"Oh, Okay" Nick replied "I'll visit later" he told Sara and Gil as he hugged Sara and gave a hand-shake to Gil trying not to wake the sleeping baby, "Oh and you might wanna wake up sleeping beauty over there before you end up with Greggo as a third child" joked Nick pointing to a sleeping Greg who was holding a sleeping Olivia

"That's Cute" awed Sara "Gil, get a picture for me, and then wake him up, cause I really don't want Greg as a child, he's too much"

"Sure" Gil replied reaching for his camera and taking a few shots "Greg, wake up" he said as he tapped him on the shoulder

"What?... Oh Sorry" Greg said sleepily "I should go shift starts soon" he added as he handed Olivia to Sara as soon as he did so Olivia stirred and began to cry,

"hey, hey, I'll be back soon, I promise" he soothed the crying baby who seemed to be soothed by his words and drifted off back to sleep "

"Well I think someone loves their uncle Greg" Sara said smiling

"Who wouldn't" Greg Joked "Bye Sara, Griss"

"Bye Greg" they both replied

After Gil had put the twins into the cots and made sure they were safe and happy he climbed onto the hospital bed beside his wife who rested her head onto his chest "Wow what a day" he said

"Yeah tell me about it" Sara replied as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Sorry it's not what everyone might of expected but I've never witnessed a birth or been in labour, being 14 may have something to do with that, I would love to know your opinions and what you would like to happen etc. Please Review or feel free to PM me, Natasha


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** The Next Chapters are about the Major Milestones of the twins, and moments between the cast of CSI so again huge gaps in-between chapters until they are old enough to write more interesting stories!

**Disclaimer:** Last time I googled CSI it turned out I strangely still don't own it! (I also don't own Google or anything but the ideas and the twins characters and also the mistakes!)

On with the stories!

* * *

**Smiles and Giggles**

Cody James Warrick and Olivia Louise Grissom sat on a play mat in the CSI break room, Sara laid on her side propped up on her elbow beside them passing them toys and speaking to them about anything and everything, she was just saying to them how Greg better hurry up and collect them so she can work when he walked into the room,

"Hey, speaking of the devil" she said directing her conversation at the twins,

"Who?" Greg said as he mimed looking behind him "What Me?" he asked

"Yeah You Greggo" Sara said "Who else would it be?" she added "just going to feed them before you leave here feed Olivia for me" She said as she chucked him a bottle and picked up her son,

"Ok, come here Liv" Greg said as he picked her up "You going to have some dinner?" he asked as he put her above his head, "are you?" when he jerked her gently she giggled

"Oh My Gosh, Greg, she's never laughed before, or smiled and YOU of all people had to be the one who she did it to, Let me get a camera" Sara exclaimed reaching for her phone and snapping a picture of her daughter's first smile and a equally grinning and laughing Greg Sanders,

"You my Boy better be a Mommy's Boy" She coo-ed to Cody as she tested the bottle on her arm and smiled at him, to which he grinned back at her, "Good Boy Cody, Let me get a picture Baby!" she told him as she took a picture of Cody's gummy smile before she gave her baby boy his dinner,

"Here You go Liv" Greg said as he copied Sara's actions and feed Olivia, After they had finished and emptied their bottles and had been burped Grissom and Morgan stepped into the room obviously talking about bugs or something at the university,

"Gil, Our Babies Smile and Laugh Now" Sara told her husband as they stepped into the room

"Really, that's great" Grissom announced equally as happy with his children's developments as he sat on a chair and took his babies and sat them on the table he coo-ed to them "I hear you guys smile and laugh now, is that true?, and I bet Olivia that you did so to Uncle Greg and you Cody to Mommy" to which he received two smiles of which Morgan snapped a picture of on her mobile,

"My New Screen Saver" she said as she set her new screensaver "Cute" she announced as she finished and showed her phone to those in the room

"I agree, you must Bluetooth it to me tonight" Greg announced "as we look after trouble and tricks here"

"yeah, I'll email it to you Sara "she replied

"Thanks Morgan" Sara said "Good Luck" she said as she passed over the changing bag to Greg and motioned for her husband to say good night

"Night" Grissom said as he hugged both of his children and allowed Greg and Morgan to take them to their home so he could go to work, "Thank you for this, any problems call me or Sara"

"Ok, there shouldn't be though they are good babies, Bye" Morgan said as they waved and headed to Greg's car in the parking lot,

"Bye" Greg said to which both Grissom and Sara replied

* * *

**A/N:** How was that, should I continue? Please review or feel free to PM me!

Natasha


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I am writing this chapter for AAMamaBirdCat as she suggested that the twins need nicknames and for her support throughout the story so far! Thanks alot it means so much to me!

In this story and probably all my others Greg and Morgan will be together, if Morgan's character is in there as I think I have Morgandinitus (My new invented disease for serious Morganders/Grody Shippers like myself)

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own CSI or any of the characters except Cody-James Warrick and Olivia Louise Grissom, so don't kill me!

**On with the stories!**

* * *

**Starting A Family - Nicknames **

Morgan and Greg sat down on the sofa watching the twins playing on the floor and babbling away,

"We should really get round to bathing these two and getting them to bed" Morgan told Greg

"Yeah, just a minute" Greg replied passivly

"No, Now, Come on" she told him as she picked up Olivia and handed her to Greg, and picked up a babbling Cody and carried him off into the bathroom, "Yeah that's it tell him to hurry up, CJ" as soon as she said this he looked at her and giggled, "Well young man, think I've just found you a nickname"

"What's that?" Greg asked as he stepped into the bathroom carrying Olivia and turned on the taps

"Well I called him CJ" in which the baby giggled at again "and well, that was his response" she concluded

"I like it it sounds cool doesn't it Liv, Morgan how did you come up with that?" he asked

"I dunno, but it's right I mean he is called Cody-James" She told Greg, matter-of-factly as she and Greg got the twins undressed

"I Know I may be stupid, but I'm not that stupid" Greg replied as he tested the water and placed Olivia into the water as Morgan followed suit, "Hang on, got an idea, call 'CJ' and video it and send it the Sar and Griss" he whispered into her ear

Morgan did as he said and sent it to Grissom and Sara, saying 'Think we've found your boy a nickname M x'

About 5 minutes after Morgan had sent the video she recieved a phone call from Sara and Grissom, one of the first things Sara said besides 'Hi' and 'that's great' she asked, "and which one of you came up with that?"

"It was Me" Morgan confessed "I just called him it and he burst out giggling and well I figured he needed a nickname as Greggo now calls Olivia 'Liv' and so does everyone else and Cody was like 'the odd one out"

"Yeah, I agree" Grissom said "Me and Sara did thing about it but didn't have a clue on where to start"

After about 20 minutes of conversation between Greg, Morgan, Grissom and Sara Greg and Morgan's apartment filled with babies cries so they said their goodbyes and saw to the twins needs.

* * *

**A/N:** There is a small grey box at the right hand side of the screen which reads 'review' please do so or feel free to PM me as I like to know what people like/dislike or what they would like to happen, Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it, Natasha


	9. Chapter 9

**Birthdays (Part 1)**

**A/N:** I am making a sequel for this which will be much more exciting, a section of the first chapter will be upload to this story in the end of Chapter 10 to wet your appetites, I just thought that 10 Chapters as an intro is a nice way to do it and that is what I am going to do, Yours Natasha x

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own CSI Or Any Of The Characters Except Cody James 'CJ' Warrick Grissom and Olivia 'Liv' Louise Grissom

**Happy Reading**

* * *

As the Grissom family awoke Sara and Gil couldn't believe how fast a year had gone, it only seemed like yesterday that they bought home their beautiful babies as new-borns and now they were turning 1, where has the time gone they thought, as they carried their now 1 year old infants into the kitchen and placed them in their highchairs and fed them breakfast they sung to them and gave them cards and led them into the living room the see their gift from Mommy and Daddy, they had gotten them each tricycles that would grow with them, for now they could be doubled up as a pushchairs until they could be used properly as bikes, both parents agreed that it was a smart investment.

"So do you like your presents" Sara coo-ed to CJ and Liv to which they nodded and smiled signing bike with their small hands

"Yes, that is the sign for bike" Gil congratulated his children copying their actions with his own hands, proud that they had picked up ASL so well, which meant they could communicate with their grandmother and if heaven forbid they had inherited his condition they would still be able to talk,

"Do you want to ride your new bikes to the lab?" Sara asked as she got some coats and shoes,

As the family left the house Sara and Gil prepared themselves for the surprise party that the team were throwing for the twins first birthday

* * *

**A/N:** I know it isn't long or any good but I wanted to upload something so I could concentrate on future chapters for this story! Please feel free to complain about my lack of uploads or rubbish new chapter by reviewing, Natasha


	10. Chapter 10

Starting a Family

A/N: Last in this story, the sequel will be uploaded soon, I think now I have my iPad which makes no noise when I type I will upload more as I write at night, hopefully, thank you all for reviewing etc, Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI, never claim too

* * *

As Sara and Gil pushed open the break room doors they laughed at the scene before them, the whole team stood wearing party hats, they placed the twins on the floor in the centre of the room before they said hello and thank you to everyone for putting the party together for them. Greg smiled at Olivia as she crawled over to him lifting up her arms demanding a cuddle from her favourite uncle. To which he obliged.

After the team had sung happy birthday, given presents they all decided to get a group photo, to which sara had begrudgingly agreed to, Nick then collared Adam the day shift assistant coroner, and asked him if he would take it, he agreed and directed who to stand where and told them all to say cheese, Sara and Gil stood in the middle, Sara holding a grinning cj and Gil Olivia with the others in the background. Adam then left after he was thanked by all and had wished the twins a happy birthday and given them a lolly each.

About an hour later, cj crawled over to ecklie and shyly lifted up his hands, to which he agreed and placed the child on his lap, cj then cuddled up to ecklie burying his head in to ecklies shoulder sleepily, ten minutes later soft snores came from the infant, to which Morgan laughed and cuddled up to her dad, telling him "you do make a comfy pillow you know", to which he replied to with "I know, you did the same when you were his age, M".

Just as Sara and Gil were getting ready to leave, Gil went to collect his sleeping son from his new found bed, Sara took a picture of the scene and awed at it, Morgan had drifted asleep her head resting against ecklies chest, ecklie had wrapped his arm around his daughter and cj laid across ecklies lap resting his head on Morgan's leg. Gil the picked up his sleeping son and began to walk home with Sara carrying a drowsy Olivia in tow.

After Gil and Sara bad put the twins in their cots the pair headed into their room and both collapsed onto their bed, falling asleep nearly as soon as their heads hit their pillows. What a day!

* * *

Sequel teaser -

Our Family - A CSI Fan fiction

Chapter 1 - Words

Sara groggily awoke to a small voice blabbering through the baby monitor, great he's awake she thought, as she swung her legs over the end of the bed and stepped on to the creaky floor boards she heard it

"Mama?" the small voice said questionably

To be continued ...

* * *

Thanks to

All of you that have read

Please review for a final time, Natasha

Sequel is called Our Family, lookout for the Same profile picture or go through my profile if it doesn't work!


End file.
